


Beware of Overworked Spiders

by wellihaveakeyboard



Series: Peter and Wade Roommates [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: Peter has to finish a paper and Wade makes him eat*That's a terrible summary but its fluffy and cute*
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Peter and Wade Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096583
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Beware of Overworked Spiders

_Need to write, need to finish, need to finish_. Peter's mind raced as he frantically typed out his final paper for class. Starting a graduate program directly out of undergrad and while being Spiderman and working with Mr. Stark is stressful. Peter couldn’t let them down, he couldn’t fail. His eyes began to drop closed and his head swayed. He jerked himself back upright. _Can’t sleep gotta stay awake, need to finish, need to proofread._

“Petey babe, I’m home and you would not believe what or who I had to go through to get this” Wade called from the opened door that he closed with a slam. “I brought lunch cause I need food so get it now before its gone.” His voice shifted and the crinkling of plastic could be heard from the kitchen. Peter ignored it and his rumbling stomach as the smell of Mexican food reached his room. His frantic typing and editing never stopping for a second.

“Babe, where are you?” Wade began searching the apartment once he realized no one was going to come into the kitchen with him. The door to their bedroom hit the other side of the wall from Peter’s desk but he didn’t register the sound or answer back. Wade opened the office door to see Peter hunched over his desk, with Gatorade bottles and Poptart wrappers scattered on the floor.

“Okay, time to take a break.” Wade moved to grab Peter’s chair to move him away from the desk only for a web to be thrown at his head that he was forced to drop to the floor to dodge. The web stuck to the wall beside Wade's extra suit and weapons. 

“Hey, cranky pants move away from the computer.” Wade yelled from the floor.

“Can’t stop yet, need to finish to I can turn this in.” Peter mumbled, his eyes never leaving his computer.

“When is it due?” Wade asked while cautiously rising from the floor.

Peter glanced at the clock, his shoulders slightly relaxing from their hunched position. “In 4 hours, it has to be perfect.”

Wade moved beside Peter and crouched so he could see his face better. Peter looked exhausted with black rings under his eyes, chapped lips, and the squinty expression he gets when he stares at a computer screen too long. “What do you have left?” He asked in a calm voice after placing his hand on Peter’s leg.

Peter finally looked at Wade and took his hands off the keyboard. “I have it typed, but it needs to be proofread and the formatting checked.”

“Let’s eat and then you can look at it after you take a break. Fresh eyes and all that. I can pop mine out if you need them.” Wade grinned and scooped Peter up with a laugh, taking him into the living room.

“Food!” Wade shouted as he set Peter on the couch and quickly placed a bag on his lap. Peter dug into the bag to find six chicken tacos and four burritos. Peter’s food was practically gone by the time Wade came back to the couch.

“When did you last eat?” Wade asked staring at his boyfriend.

“Ummm.” Peter sheepishly began eating his final burrito.

“Peter! You could have hurt yourself; you can’t do things like that.” Wade said while tossing another burrito to Peter which he caught while finishing off the other burrito.

“I have to submit this paper Wade, its my final assignment for the class and its worth half my grade.”

“Fine, but immediately after you submit it, you take a nap. Sleepy spiders are cranky spiders.”

Peter finished his burrito, kissed Wade on the forehead, thanking him for lunch, and went back into the office in a much better mood. Wade cleaned up the mess and pulled out his weapons. The guns needed to be cleaned before his next job and his katanas sharpened. Taking off peoples heads seemed to dull the blades. When he finished, Wade glanced at the clock only to realize six hours had passed and night had fallen on the city. Wade put his weapons away and walked into the office. There was Peter, slumped on the desk fast asleep with his head in his arms. Wade slowly picked him up and carried him into the bedroom, admiring how innocent and adorable Peter looked in his sleep. He laid Peter on the bed and pulled the covers over him, figuring Peter could just sleep in his sweats.

Wade walked back into the office and moved the computer mouse which woke the computer to show an email reading “Your paper has been successfully submitted”. He then closed the laptop and heading to bedroom to take a nap with his cuddly spider.


End file.
